Web-based applications typically use a web browser to support execution. These web-based applications are required to be tested against their specified functionalities in order to verify that execution will proceed as intended. For large web-based applications that have many lines of code, automated testing is preferable, because automated testing saves substantial labor as compared to manual testing.
One example of an automated testing system is available under the trade name Selenium. Selenium is a portable software testing framework for web applications that provides a record/playback tool for authoring tests without learning a test scripting language. Selenium provides a test domain specific language (DSL) to write tests in a number of popular programming languages, including various versions of C, Java, Ruby, Groovy, Python, PHP, and Perl. Test playback is possible in most modern web browsers. Selenium deploys on Windows, Linux, and Macintosh platforms. Selenium is open source software released under the Apache 2.0 license and can be downloaded and used without charge.
Another tool used in conjunction with automated testing systems, such as Selenium is known as Jiffy-web, or Jiffy. Jiffy is advertised as a web page instrumentation and measurement suite that was first released in June of 2008. Combined these tools facilitate the testing of computer applications in an efficient manner. However, these tools fail to demonstrate the manner by which to implement the same for testing web-based computer network performance.
A need exists, therefore, to provide testing techniques for web-based computer network performance.